Total Drama High School
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: It's another exciting season of Total Drama! With a cast chosen by you, an old, run-down high school, extreme challenges, disgusting food, and, of course, one million dollars, this season's gonna be one of the most awesome ones yet! Disclaimer: I don't own Chris, Chef, or any of the cast members.
1. Intro

**A/N: Guess what? I'm bringing Total Drama to Fanfiction! And it's important to this series that you review, because...I NEED YOU! I think I'll let Chris explain it in detail, though.**

"Yo! Entire viewing world! What's up? Chris McClain coming to you from Wawanakwa High School, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! And, boy, do I have an announcement for you! A new season of Total Drama is coming! And it's gonna start off with a special twist...the contestants for this season will be chosen by YOU!"

"That's right, you folks at home will get to decide which twenty-four contestants you want to see return for another season! You can choose from any cast members you want, ranging from the classic contestants from Total Drama Island, to the newest cast from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. All the contestants are at your mercy! (As long as they're not Ezekiel or Scarlett, there's NO WAY I'm bringing either of those two back.)"

"Once chosen, the viewer-selected cast will battle it out in extreme challenges on this cruddy old high school campus; which is conveniently cut off from most of the outside world. As always, the million-dollar prize is at stake, and probably their lives as well. Heh heh...I love my job."

"Who will partake in exciting thrills? Who will constantly take nasty spills? And who can say I won't have fun watching it all?"

"It's all up to you...right here on Total..."

"Drama..."

"High School!"

**You can tell me which characters you want to return through REVIEWS ONLY! Any PMs containing suggestions will not be considered. Again, it's crucial that you give suggestions, for the series can't happen without them.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Episode 1

**A/N: Well, it was a close decision, but I finally got the cast figured out based on the votes you submitted. And now, I'm gonna let Chris introduce the cast that you helped create!**

Episode 1

Chris McClain stood in front of Wawanakwa High, waiting for the cast to arrive, when he saw the camera.

"All right," he said "you may recall that last time we met, I gave you a challenge to decide the cast for this season. Well, the votes have been tallied, and we have assembled our cast! It will surely be an exciting season...IF THEY EVER GET HERE!" Just then, a bus with the logos for TDI, TDA, and TDWT on it pulled up next to Chris.

"That's better." said Chris, as cast members began to file off the bus.

"From our original cast: Noah, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, Trent, and Sierra." he stopped as Sierra squealed and went over to hug Cody. As the cast formed a little group, Trent and Duncan immediately stood on either side of Gwen, instantly making her feel uncomfortable. Then, as the first bus drove away, a second bus with the logo for TDRI pulled up next to Chris.

"From Revenge of the Island: Anne Maria, Lightning, Scott, Cameron, Dawn, Brick, Sam, and B."

"Woo-hoo! Lightning is back in the game! Sha-bam!" said Lightning. Then, Lightning saw Cameron and started towards him to beat him up. Cameron freaked out and ran from Lightning. Suddenly, Dawn appeared and put a hand on Lightning's shoulder.

"Don't take out your aggression on Cameron." said Dawn "Your father was the one who never paid you enough attention." Lightning stopped and turned to Dawn, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"How'd you know that, creepy girl?" said Lightning.

"It's written all over your aura." said Dawn "Along with your intelligence level and your need to be victorious."

"Alright, settle down." said Chris as the second bus drove away. Then, a third bus with the logo for TDPI pulled up next to Chris.

"And, from Pahkitew Island: Topher, Shawn, Ella, Beardo..." As Beardo got off the bus, he made sounds like paparazzi taking pictures of him.

"Alright, no need to show off, Beardo." said Chris. Beardo immediately stopped.

"Thank you. Anywho, we also have Sugar, Sky, Dave, and Samey."

"It's Sammy." she said as she got off the bus.

"Whatever." said Chris. "Alright everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for having the guts to come back for another season of Total Drama."

"Like we were given a choice." said Duncan.

"Zip it, Duncan." said Chris "Besides, you should be grateful. Coming back here is the only reason you're out of the slammer right now."

"And let's not forget who put me there in the first place!" said Duncan, giving Chris a threatening look.

"Can you two please just stop arguing and introduce us to our first challenge already?" said Gwen, exasperated.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Gwen." said Chris "But first, I thought I'd show you around the place where you'll be tortured for the remainder of the season." Chris led them into the school, where you could see how much it was in disrepair. "Welcome to Wawanakwa High! The cruddiest high school in Muskoka, conveniently cut off from most of the outside world. Perfect for every aspect of Total Drama."

*Chris's confessional*

"And this is the new confessional area, fit into a locker big enough to fit even Owen inside."

*Sammy's confessional*

"Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be back! Without Amy to bring me down, I might actually make some friends this time around! I just wish that Zoey could've come back, she seemed like a great person to get along with."

*Trent's confessional*

"After being away from the show for so long, it feels good to see some familiar faces, as well as some new ones. I only hope that I'll be able to make things right with Gwen after everything that's happened."

"Excuse me, but does this building have any zombie defense systems whatsoever?" asked Shawn, in a panicky voice.

"Nope." said Chris. Immediately, Shawn started freaking out.

"We're like sitting ducks!" he yelled. He grabbed Gwen's shoulders and said "Do you know how easily a horde of zombies can break through ordinary brick walls?!"

"No, and I don't want to know." said Gwen, pushing Shawn off of her.

"You're right. Probably for the best if you didn't know." said Shawn, causing Gwen to eye him strangely.

*Shawn's confessional*

"I don't think Chris understands how big the zombie threat really is. In times like this, nobody can afford to not have the proper protection ready at a moment's notice."

"Are you quite finished?" said Chris, annoyed. "Alright, follow me."

Chris led them to a building which reeked of Chef's cooking. "This is the cafeteria, where your daily meals will be provided by our very own Chef Hatchet. Say hi, Chef." Instead, Chef threw a glob of brown slop at the cast, which landed in Owen's open mouth.

"Woo-hoo!" said Owen as he swallowed the slop.

"Hey! Where's mah free sample?" said Sugar, glaring at Chef. Chef raised an eyebrow as he scooped up another glob of slop and threw it at Sugar. Sugar caught it in her mouth and said "Mm-mm! Yummy!"

Next, Chris led them to a building that stank like BO and cheese puffs. "These are the dorms." said Chris, who was wearing a gas mask. "Each night, the losing team will spend the night here." All of the cast members looked like they were about to barf. All but Scott, that is.

"Ahh, smells just like home." said Scott, taking in a breath of air.

"Aren't dorms usually found at colleges?" asked Sky, holding her nose.

"Not here." said Chris.

Chris led them to a much cleaner building directly across from the dorms. Unlike the other buildings, it was structurally sound. "This is the teacher's lounge." said Chris "It's also where the winning team will spend each night."

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"This place is amazing!"

The cast members basked in the glory of the teacher's lounge, taking in every single detail. Even Beardo made a noise like a chorus of angels.

"Alright, that's enough gazing for one day." said Chris "Let's keep moving."

Chris led the cast to a giant pool with a ridiculously high diving board. "And this is the pool. Where, coincidentally, your first challenge takes place!" The cast let out a series of groans and complaining. "Your first challenge is relatively simple: grab a key off the bottom of the pool, and fit it into one of the padlocked lockers in the main building."

"Let me guess," said Topher "dangerous things in the pool?"

Chris frowned at Topher and said "Yes, Topher, there are." Then, Chris regained his composure and said "If you look in the pool, you'll find, as Topher predicted, piranhas, electric eels, and a little surprise I put in especially for my friend Scott." Scott gulped and looked at the surface of the water. Then, a large, shiny, gray dorsal fin poked out of the water.

"No...it can't be!" said Scott, his voice filling with terror. Then, his fear was confirmed when the shark poked its head out of the water and flashed a smile at Scott, revealing that he was missing a tooth. Scott screamed and tried to run away, but Chef appeared behind him and held him in place.

*Scott's confessional*

"After season five ended, my phobia of sharks never got any better. If anything, it probably got worse."

"Alright, everyone clear?" asked Chris. Then, without even bothering to wait for an answer, he got out an air horn and said "Three...two...one...GO!" The air horn sounded, but Chris turned to Beardo and found it was him making the noise. "Just go."

Everybody darted towards the pool, jumping in. Sky jumped up high, doing a somersault in the air and diving straight down. She quickly resurfaced with a key in her hand and dashed towards the main building. Noah resurfaced with a key in his hand, but dropped it when he felt something bite him. He screamed in pain and quickly swam away, being chased by piranhas.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." said Chris, smiling in amusement. Then, Chris turned his head to see Scott standing at the edge of the pool, shaking with fear. "Uh, Scott, the idea is to get a key from the bottom of the pool. You can't do that if you just stand there." Scott looked out at the water and saw Fang waiting for him. He gave a small squeak and curled up into a fetal position. "Fine, have it your way." said Chris "Chef, toss him in."

"What?!" said Scott, just before Chef picked him up and tossed him into the pool. Scott resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. Then, he turned and saw Fang right next to him, smiling his vicious smile. Scott screamed and swam away as fast as he could, with Fang following close behind.

Meanwhile, Gwen resurfaced with a key, but started writhing in pain as she was shocked by an electric eel.

"Gwen!" Trent said in surprise. He quickly swam over to Gwen and brought her back to the surface.

"Trent?" said Gwen, amidst coughing and spluttering. Then, she looked down at her hand and said "Oh no, I dropped my key!"

"It's okay, I'll get it." said Trent, going back underwater. A short while later, Trent resurfaced, holding Gwen's key.

"Thanks Trent." said Gwen "But what about you?" Trent then held up his other hand, revealing that he'd grabbed two keys.

"Now let's get to those lockers." said Trent, as he and Gwen got out of the pool and ran to the building.

Dawn stood at the edge of the pool as one of the piranhas approached her. She knelt down and gently stroked the piranha. "Hello, little finned one. Do you think you can get one of the keys at the bottom for me?" The piranha nodded and went underwater. A little while later, it resurfaced with a key in its mouth, which it gave to Dawn. "Why thank you, beloved creature of the ocean." she said as petted the piranha again. Then, she ran to the building with Chris staring in bewilderment.

In the pool, several members of the cast were finding keys and running to the building. B had been standing at the edge of the pool for a while, building something that looked like a metal detector. Then, B flipped the switch, and single key flew out of the pool and stuck to the metal detector. B pried the key loose and ran towards the building.

Cameron was underwater and had grabbed a key when suddenly, he saw that he was surrounded by piranhas! The piranhas started swimming towards him, then they stopped, seeing how skinny Cameron was, and swam away. Cameron resurfaced and ran to the building.

Pretty soon, it was only Cody, Sierra, and Scott left in the pool. While Scott was still being chased by Fang, Cody and Sierra both resurfaced with keys in hand.

"Alright, let's go!" said Cody, as Sierra followed him. Cody got out of the pool and started towards the building. As Sierra was nearing the edge of the pool, she got shocked by electric eels. Cody heard her and stopped running. He quickly looked back and forth between the building and Sierra, debating on what to do. Then, when Sierra stopped getting shocked and passed out, disappearing beneath the surface, Cody made up his mind. He ran back to the pool and dived in, bringing Sierra back to the surface.

"Cody? What are you doing?" Sierra said as she regained consciousness.

"I couldn't let you drown." said Cody. Then, Sierra saw that she dropped her key. "Here, have my key." said Cody, diving down to get a new one. When Cody emerged with a new key, he and Sierra ran to the building.

*Sierra's confessional*

"Cody came back for me?! That must mean that he's beginning to like me! Eeeeeeee!"

Scott was running out of breath as he was still being chased by Fang. Scott turned to Fang and said "Hey, just let me get a key, and I'll get out of your way." Fang flashed a smile, revealing that he had the last key in his mouth. "Oh, come on!" shouted Scott.

*Scott's confessional*

"I was way behind the others, and there was no way I was getting that key from Fang. So it was time for plan B."

Scott was running towards the building, screaming "I HATE PLAN B!" as Fang ran after him, key still in his mouth.

Inside the main building, there were twenty-four lockers lined up along the two walls. Twelve were green and twelve were red. As people arrived at the lockers, they tried sticking their keys into the different padlocks. Eventually, they all opened revealing...nothing inside.

"What the heck, McClain? Why is there nothing in these lockers?" said Duncan.

"I never said there would be anything in them." said Chris "The lockers were merely for the purpose of forming the two teams." Chris looked at the number of people and said "Wait, where's Scott?" Suddenly, Scott came running through the door, Fang close behind. As Scott hid behind Lightning, Chris went up to Fang and said "Alright, that's enough, Fang. Give." Fang frowned as he spat out the key and made an "I'm watching you" gesture towards Scott.

"Alright, those of you who opened a green locker: Cody, Dawn, Lindsay, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Sam, Dave, Sammy, Sky, Owen, and Ella. Your team name will be chosen randomly from a list of rejected high school football team names." Chef handed Chris the list, and Chris closed his eyes as his finger hovered over the list. Finally, his finger landed on one and he said "Alright, from here on, you shall be known as...the Lucky Lemmings!" Everyone in the Lemmings shared looks of confusion. Then, Cameron started laughing.

*Cameron's confessional*

"Hahahahahaha! The Lucky Lemmings?! The name itself is a full-blown contradiction! Haha! Lemmings are known to commit mass suicide by running off cliffs when they migrate! In short, lemmings aren't lucky! Ha! Shows just how much those football jocks knew!"

"And those of you who opened a red locker: Shawn, Brick, Topher, Sierra, Anne Maria, Lightning, Beardo, Duncan, B, Cameron, Sugar, and Scott." Chris randomly selected another name and said "You shall be known as...the Crazy Armadillos!"

Sierra simply turned to Cody with a sad look on her face.

*Sierra's confessional*

"Cody and I are on...separate teams?" *begins to cry* "Codykins!"

*Cody's confessional*

"As happy as I am to get some space from Sierra, something about seeing her so sad...just doesn't...feel right."

"Alright, now that the teams are formed, time for the second part of your challenge!" said Chris. "If you look inside your lockers carefully, inside two of them, you will find a map for each team." Everybody started to check their lockers again.

"Found it." said Lindsay.

"Found it." said Anne Maria.

"Those maps will help you guys to find your team's classroom. Once there, all you have to do is get the door open. The first team to successfully open their door is safe from elimination, and gets to spend the night in the teacher's lounge. The losing team will be sending someone home tonight." Everyone gasped at hearing the last part.

"Alright...GO!" said Chris, pulling out the air horn again, only to have Beardo make the sound again. "Zip it, Beardo." Beardo made the sound of a zipper closing, and both teams ran off.

The Armadillos started making great time, but the Lemmings were having trouble, since Lindsay was the one with the map.

"Ok, according to this, we go up. Which direction is up?" said Lindsay, absolutely confused.

"Ah, come on! You can't be that stupid!" said Dave, in frustration.

"Just do what you did on Black Friday last year." said Dawn.

"Oh!" said Lindsay, face clear of confusion. She turned to the map, then pointed forward and said "That way!"

The Armadillos arrived at their door first, seeing that the door was locked electronically.

"Well that's just great!" said Anne Maria "How're we supposed to get it open?"

"Stand back and let Lightning do his thing!" said Lightning, flexing his muscles. Then, he started punching the door profusely.

Meanwhile, the Lemmings had arrived at their door, and were figuring out how to get it open.

"Come on, door. Open up for us. Pretty please?" said Lindsay in a sweet tone.

"Um, Lindsay, maybe we should try a different tactic." said Sammy "Doors are pretty stubborn."

"I'd say cast a level twelve door-remover enchantment." said Sam.

"Ooh! Does anyone here know how to do that?" said Ella. Everybody just stared at her, awkwardly. So, Ella decided to do the one thing she did best.

She had just started to sing when Chris's voice came over the PA system.

"Ella! I agreed to let you back on if you didn't sing!"

"Oops...sorry!" said Ella, in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Just then, Owen's stomach started growling, and Cody got an idea.

"Owen, there's food inside that classroom." said Cody "Get the door open, and you can eat."

"Eat? I love eat!" said Owen, bracing himself against the door. Then, Owen reared back and slammed into the door with all his strength, but it wasn't enough to break the door down. So, he reared back and tried again. And again. And again. And again.

Meanwhile, Lightning was getting tired of punching the door, and it was still standing.

"Man, this door is solid!" said Lightning.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." said Duncan "Any other stupid ideas?"

"Well, maybe I could try picking the lock." said Cameron. "I'd need something small, thin, and metal to fit in the lock." Beardo pulled a paperclip out of his afro and tossed it to Cameron, who started to unfold it. "Thanks, Beardo!" Cameron inserted the paperclip into the lock and started moving it around.

*Cameron's confessional*

"I've never actually picked a lock before. But I've read almost every book on how to do it. Now I'm just hoping that my extensive knowledge will pay off."

Then, Cameron heard a click and said "Guys! I think I'm getting somewhere!" Suddenly, Cameron's body started convulsing as a strong electric current surged through his body. Then, he was thrown back against the wall as he let go of the paperclip.

"Owww..." said Cameron, in pain.

*Cameron's confessional*

"The books never mentioned anything about that..."

At the same time, the Lemmings' door still wasn't open, and Owen was getting tired.

"Can't...get...door...open." said Owen, breathing heavily.

Back with the Armadillos, Cameron was rethinking his strategy. He noticed a keypad on the wall, next to the door.

"Maybe we can get the door to open itself!" said Cameron. Everybody just stared at him strangely. "I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out. If we could somehow reroute the electrical surge from the lock to the keypad, it could short out the electronic locking system, opening the door." B's face lit up as he went over to the keypad and removed the cover. Then, he pulled out a wire hanger from his jacket and started messing with the keypad's wires.

"See, B's got the right idea! Look at him go!" said Cameron. Pretty soon, B had attached the electrical wires to the, now bent, wire hanger. He pulled on some rubber gloves and inserted the wire into the lock, completing the circuit. Everybody watched as the electricity surged from the lock to the keypad, causing sparks to fly. Suddenly, there was a small explosion as the keypad shorted out. Cameron walked over to the door and gently pushed it open.

"The Armadillos win!" said Chris, over the PA. The Armadillos cheered for their victory, much to the dismay of the Lemmings, who groaned in frustration.

"I gotta say, you did pretty well, small fry." said Anne Maria.

"That was excellent, Cameron!" said Sierra.

"You performed admirably, cadet." said Brick, saluting him.

All Lightning did was glare at Cameron.

"Lemmings, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight." said Chris.

The Lemmings all shared the same feeling of dread as they were faced with the decision of who to vote off.

That night, the Lemmings were anxiously sitting in a classroom, waiting for Chris.

*Cody's confessional*

"It was kinda hard for me to vote off anyone, considering that some of the people on my team are people I've only just met."

*Sammy's confessional*

"I don't know how I could vote anyone off at this point. They all seem like such nice people."

*Ella's confessional*

"I tried to pitch in and help my team, but doing things forcefully isn't really my strong suit. I just hope my team can understand that."

At that point, Chris arrived and said "Lemmings, welcome to the elimination room. Where your teammates decide who shall stay, and who shall go. You've all cast your votes in the confessional, so now the time has come to hand out these." Chris pulled out a tray with report cards on it. "All but one of you will be receiving a report card. The student who does not receive a report a report card must immediately go down the crosswalk of shame, board the Bus of Losers, and head home. That means you're out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever."

Chris held up a piece of paper and said "If I call your name, you're safe." Then, Chris started tossing report cards. "Sky, Noah, Sam, Dawn, Trent, Cody, Gwen, Sammy, Owen, and Dave, you're safe." Then, he turned to Ella and said "Ella, you did almost nothing to help your team, and tried to sing even when I told you not to."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature." said Ella.

Chris turned to Lindsay and said "Lindsay, you're a terrible map reader, and you tried to get the door open by talking to it."

"Doors can be reasoned with...when they're not locked." said Lindsay.

Chris simply said "Uh, okay. The final report card goes to..."

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife as Chris dramatically paused. Ella and Lindsay were both worried, hoping that they wouldn't be sent home. The tension rose dramatically when Chris opened his mouth to speak, and both girls had their fingers crossed.

"...Lindsay." said Chris, tossing the last report card to Lindsay.

Ella had a sad look in her eyes as she looked back at Chris.

"I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice." said Lindsay. This seemed to cheer Ella up a little, but not much.

"Ella, the Bus of Losers awaits." said Chris. Ella slowly got up and walked towards the door. As she walked down the crosswalk of shame, she turned around and waved goodbye to the Lemmings, who waved back.

"Farewell, my teammates." said Ella "My only regret is that I couldn't get to know you all better." She opened her mouth to sing, but Chef quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about it." said Chef, carrying her over to the Bus of Losers and tossing her in. As the bus drove away, Ella blew her team a kiss goodbye, then disappeared from view.

With that, Chris turned to look straight at the camera and said "And so, the first student voted off. Who will be next? Find out next time, right here on Total..."

"Drama..."

"High School!"

**I hope you all liked this episode, because it's the first of many to come.**


End file.
